Over
by Chirinah
Summary: Because this is the end, even if it's a bit painful.


I'm now posting all the oneshots I've collected over the years. Haha, I'm cleaning up my files Lol. Still, for the iCarly fans out ther, I hope you like this. Post-series.

* * *

It was all so confusing. Freddie have loved Carly his whole life, and Sam had always been his tormentor. He had dated both of them, not at the same time of course, and both relationships ended not so well. Carly only liked him because he saved her life, and he and Sam just aren't compatible.

They were still best friends, though, that's what he thought.

But no, Carly wouldn't be kissing him now if that was the case.

His lips were still tingling from the kiss they shared, because he kissed her back fervently after she leaned in to him. He held her waist and closed his eyes, feeling a bit fuzzy inside. He didn't understand why she was kissing him, but he liked it. He loved it.

When they pulled apart, she was smiling. He was dazed. He was floating when they touched but fell back down, hard, when they stopped. What did that mean? Why did they kiss?

He couldn't assume anything. She was, after all, leaving for Italy. It could be just a parting gift. Something to remember her by. Or a gift, because let's face it, he'd been obsessed with her for far too long. But he couldn't ask her. He didn't have the guts to hope and be rejected once again.

Though he wasn't quite sure he was over Carly Shay, he sure was over her rejections.

They didn't speak, just smiled as they left the iCarly studio to send Carly off.

Her smile was so loving, it was confusing him. But he had no plans on acknowledging it. He was fine as best friends, he thought. He was fine.

* * *

Sam's throat felt so dry it hurt to swallow. But she kept pushing ham inside her mouth, because it kept the tears from falling out. She had too much to cry about, but she was Sam. She didn't cry. Not in public anyway. And definitely not in front of that nub.

She saw it. All five seconds of it. Yes, she counted. It felt like eternity to her. Hurt her heart like a bitch too.

She didn't know what to make of it. She had seen the way Carly seemed to notice Freddie more these past months, but she shrugged it off. She had been noticing him too, she didn't think it was anything suspicious. But after that, maybe it was.

Maybe Carly liked Freddie now. Maybe Freddie liked her back. Maybe he never stopped. Maybe they would engage in a long distance relationship. Maybe one day they'd get married and she'd walk with Carly as her maid of honor. She thought how much it would hurt.

She pushed her hair from her face with trembling hands. She loved Freddie. She had been planning to talk to him, maybe get back together, and that's why she came up to the attic despite of not having finished her food downstairs. It was an impulsive thought she wished she didn't heed.

In the call from earlier today, he had asked her if she wanted to get back together. It gave her hope. But who was she to do that? He was probably just fooling around. What did she think, Freddie would love her forever? What made her think he even loved her at all? He could have been lying. He could have said that just to patch things up, so the break up wouldn't hurt her too much. He had always been into Carly, what made her think he'd want her if Carly was around? Maybe he did that to make Carly jealous or something.

Okay, stop, Sam. Stop.

Her thoughts were leading her nowhere. The pain was taking her ability to think.

She had taken the stairs to the living room, went straight to the kitchen. Spencer was there, and Gibby, but Carly and Freddie weren't. They came down after a few minutes carrying Carly's bags. They were smiling, but she could almost see the awkwardness surrounding them.

That just cemented the fact that the kiss really was something. Not a parting token as she had hoped.

Her grip on the bottle of Peppy Cola tightened and it took a lot of effort on her part to refrain from walking out.

Breathe, Sam, breathe.

Breathe.

"Bye, you guys," Carly said, a spark in her eyes. She glanced at Freddie, who was looking at her like he was committing her face to memory. There was no doubt in her mind that that was the case.

"I'll ride down with you," Sam announced.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes. It nearly made her cry, but she succeeded in stopping the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

She would miss Carly. She was, after all, her best friend. Even though she wanted to strangle her for kissing Freddie, she was her best friend. And she was one of the only people she couldn't hurt in any way.

She had been so good to her.

She gave her the remote Freddie made for iCarly. She loved it, but after all the events of today, she didn't she could take looking at anything related to that dork.

She would be leaving, too. She didn't know where she'd go. But she would leave. This feeling, this thing inside her must stop. She couldn't take it anymore.

As tough as she appeared to be, there was only so much Sam Puckett could take.


End file.
